Blind Belief
by EdwardXBella1896
Summary: "Don't say that this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm blind!" He yelled and my heart broke. I never saw him that way, I saw much more. And he couldn't see anything.
1. The Interview

**AN: For everyone who's been sticking around with me since Memory and Mishaps and Flights and Fates, I love you guys so much. Your support means the world to me and only inspires me to write more each day. **

**If you're new here, hi welcome to the inside of my head, I hope you enjoy your time here.**

**Here's a new story I had in my head and I'm glad I can finally start writing it.**

**Here goes,**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the lot. **

**Bella POV**

The alarm blared through my ears, I forgot I had kept the phone next to my pillow last night and I regretted it now. I briefly opened my eyes, lids heavily coated with sleep to peek at the time.

7.15 am, ugh. Normally I wouldn't wake up this early, but today was different.

Today I, Isabella Swan had an interview at Cullen Couture. The only magazine I've dreamt about working in since I started envisioning my career path. It wasn't easy to get in unless you were a model or a celebrity or even a photographer, none of which I ever qualified for. But I somehow pulled some strings, made some friends and bagged an interview.

I didn't know what the position was yet, I was given a vague response when I called last evening to confirm my interview appointment. They told me to dress well and bring a detailed portfolio of my works, education and any other extracurricular activities. I had gathered all my little side jobs and experiences into a filed folder along with my literature degree and additional documents that they would probably need.

This was my fifth interview in this city in the past two months, if I didn't get this job, I'd have to return to Forks and outlive each day of pressure and stress to get married by my dad, Charlie. I was only 22, so I knew I had to get out of the tiny town and make a name for myself. Here in beautiful New York City.

I had a small apartment just outside the city, I'd take the train in every morning. Always an interesting sight of people on the train, I never did need to use my earphones. I got up from bed and stretched. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower to start getting ready. This was a big deal, I rehearsed what I would say to make a good first impression while shampoo soaked in my hair.

I addressed the mirror in my room with several different accents and body languages to see which would fit the presentation that was required while I tried on a variety of outfits. I went with a black skirt, a well ironed white blouse and some comfortable flats. I carried my brown over the shoulder bag and packed it with all the papers. I put minimal makeup on my face, just flaring out my eyelashes with mascara and tinting my lips and cheeks with some color. I didn't want to look as pale as I felt.

I quickly ate some cereal and was on the train by 8.00 am sharp. The Cullen couture building was just a street away from Times Square Centre. It was a tall, probably more than 50 storeys modern glass building that almost glowed in the sunlight. While on the train I pulled out my phone and re read the research I was doing on the company. I knew they were in competition with vogue and GQ who I did have interviews with but never made it past the first round.

Cullen Couture was a family run magazine, Carlisle the CEO was the main founder of the magazine with his wife Esme. But after it's establishment and a few years of success they've let their children now handle it. Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen. Each of them distinctly perfect in their own way, or so from what I've read.

Alice Cullen, head fashion designer and main editor for the fashion column of the magazine. She handles all the photo shoots and is the creative brain child for the front covers. She's a social butterfly and is seen in all the biggest social events of the season.

Emmett Cullen, head of the sports column and head sport stylist , he does athleisure and takes care of all the sport infused photo shoots they do. Including articles with some famous players.

And last, Edward Cullen. Not many people have seen him in the public eye. Both Alice and Emmett Cullen have been spotted at several events, making contacts or doing work. But Edward, apparently he was always away from the limelight.

I wondered why.

Online it said, Edward Cullen was the managing director of Cullen Couture and future CEO. No magazine is printed unless it's been thoroughly reviewed by the man himself. There have been some photos online of Edward but all of them have him covering his face, or wearing dark shades to get out of the public eye.

Maybe he didn't like the attention as much.

But other than that, the Cullen children were drop dead gorgeous. They were those people just genetically built to be beautiful. If they weren't part of the magazine, I could guarantee they would be models or in the movies.

I locked my phone and then got up to exit at my stop. I took the subway stairs up to the street and it was bustling. People walked in different directions, some yelling over their phone, others sipping their morning coffee while going through their emails and then the few who would just jog amongst the crowd.

I walked in the direction of the building, I had walked past the building several times before since I got to New York, it was embarrassing how well I knew where it was. When I finally crossed the street, I saw the large glass doors and the letters CC on them. I took a deep breath and looked up at the building, this was the first time I would enter it. And I hoped it wasn't the last.

I was about to push open the glass doors when I heard someone say "Please, allow me". A tall, muscular guy held open the door for me. I didn't get to see him clearly because as soon as we walked through the doors I was awestruck.

And he disappeared towards the lift.

The interiors were brilliant. Marble flooring, dainty gold elements on the wall, the main entrance had a large atrium with hanging chandeliers and vines. Sunlight poured into the space so delicately it illuminated and reflected off the gold details. The waiting lounge had leather couches and mirrored coffee tables, the front desk was a decorative piece with free-flowing formation of dark wood.

I heard my footsteps as I walked to the front desk. There was a beautiful lady with soft grey hair at the reception desk. I noticed the hair because she kept playing with it until I finally reached her.

Once the lady saw me, she greeted me with the warmest smile.

"Hi, good morning welcome to Cullen Couture, how can I assist you today?" she asked standing up and placing her hands on the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I have an interview at 9" I say and she sits down to type in something on her computer.

"Full name?"

"Isabella Swan" I said leaning on the desk and giving her a small smile.

She worked her way into the computer, typing quickly.

"Did you get an email with information about who will take your interview?" She asked, eyes fixated on her screen.

"Uh no, but I called yesterday and spoke to uh..Angela I believe" I say hoping the name was right and I didn't mess it up.

The girl smiled at me "I'm Angela, pleasure. Alright" she printed a small slip of paper and handed it to me "You have an interview at 9 am, first left, take the elevator to the 40th floor, there should be someone expecting you there, just hand them this slip of paper and they'll set up the interview" she says.

I take the paper from her and look at the lifts.

"Any questions?" She asks and I turn to her nervously.

"Do you know what position this is for?" I ask and she giggles. Huh weird.

"I do, but it would ruin the surprise" she says and I laugh nervously.

"Any tips then?" I ask and she gives me a soft smile "Just be yourself Bella"

I nod and thank her then head towards the lifts. A few people are bustling in and out of the building but no one I recognised yet. I wait for the lift to arrive and then step in. I'm luckily alone for the lift ride, so I adjust my appearance in the mirror. I hand comb some strands of hair and adjust my skirt. I take a deep breath when the lift arrives on the floor.

As the door opens, I see a bright white room, another smaller reception desk is directly in front and behind the reception desk is a wall with the logo of Cullen Couture. There are small lounge chairs on either side and TV's above them that are playing the various covers of their magazine. I walk towards the reception.

There's a cute guy at the desk. Ugh.

"Hi, welcome to Cullen Couture" he says flashing me with a bright smile. He has blue eyes and blonde hair, he's wearing a white shirt, slightly ironed. He stands up as I approach him.

I wondered if everyone in Cullen Couture were this classy when you approached them.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I say handing over the slip to him. He takes a look and then asks me to wait for a while on the side. I take a seat on the chair and look at few of the magazines sprawled on the coffee table.

I hear the lift door open and three people exit, one girl has a couple of papers in her hand and a phone against her ear, one guy has rolls of fabric in his arms and a measuring tape around his neck. And one girl, who I immediately recognised had a pixie haircut, she wore a tight red dress with black stockings and black sunglasses and held a few magazines analysing them while the other two tried to get conversation flowing. Alice Cullen.

I watched quietly as the three of them approached the reception.

"Good Morning Ms. Alice" The reception guy said standing up to greet her. She smiled at him.

"Is he in yet?" she asked and it was the first time I hear her voice. She had the voice of authority and respect and I admired that about her.

"He is, but he has an interview at 9 first then the meeting at 9.30"

Alice sighed and asked the two people with her to wait. They scurried off quickly to the lifts and then left. Alice stood with the reception guy.

"So Mikey, how did the date go" she asked softly but in the quiet room and the three of us, I could hear everything. I pretended to look at the pages of the magazine. I didn't want to be rude.

I noticed the guy who's name was Mike laugh nervously and Alice returned it with a chimed laugh. Absolutely melodious. Who were these people.

I heard her heels approach me and my heart beat faster.

She cleared her throat and I looked up at her. For the first time, I had never seen someone as beautiful as her. She had perfect porcelain skin, gold eyes, her hair was spiky but silky and shiny and I was staring at this point.

She smiled and all her 32 teeth were aligned.

"Hi there, you must be Isabella" she says extending her hand out to me. How did she know my name. Oh my god, she knows my name.

"Uh..just Bella" I say shaking her hand and mentally slapping myself in the head.

"Just Bella it is then. You're here for the interview?" She asks and I nod. I don't want to say anything afraid stupidity will pour out. I had to make a good impression.

"Well, good luck Bella. I think he'll like you" she says and turns on her heel. She smiles back at Mike briefly then takes the elevator.

I wondered who she meant.

Time went by fast and it was 8.45 when Mike called out to me. I gathered my things and he led me down a corridor, one side of it was wall while the other was glass. You could see how high up we were and people on the streets looked like tiny ants.

The corridor ended with a beautiful big brown door. It had gold linings along the framework and it was a double door with gold handles. Before opening the door, Mike turned to me.

"Two rules, One don't ask him questions, he will do all the talking. And two, no handshakes. Goodluck Bella" Mike says curtly and gives the door two knocks before leaving me alone. I wait patiently outside.

It's almost a minute of waiting outside and I consider trying to knock again. I look down the corridor back towards Mike, but I can't see him. I look back at the door and wait. Another minute passes, what if the person didn't hear the door knock. I fist my hand and lightly knock twice on the door.

"Come in" I hear a low voice. Finally.

I turn the handle and push the slightly heavy door. The office is huge. Like a presidential suite huge. It had a beautiful view of the city, a large desk in the centre, a high back leather chair. The man sat facing the glass windows away from me. I saw a bit of his hair stick out from the top of the chair.

I made my way in, cautious.

"Good Morning I'm Isabella Sw-"

"Have a seat" I was cut off by his voice. It was low deep velvet voice and I took the seat in front of the desk as quick as possible. There was something about this voice that made me want to just listen.

The office chair turned around and revealed the man in it.

He has reddish brown tousled hair, out of place but looked like it was intentionally kept that way. He has a chiselled jawline and high cheekbones. His eyebrows thick and his lips in a tight line. I didn't see his eyes, they were covered with dark sunglasses. He wore a grey suit and white shirt underneath, all that were tailored perfectly to his stature.

"Good morning Isabella" He said and I smiled. He didn't smile back and I got ten times more nervous.

I adjusted myself on the chair. The man had a few papers in front of him, none that he bothered to look at. He had a pen in his hand that he tapped on the table.

"Graduated from?" He asked and I gulped before answering.

"University of Washington" I say "I have my portfolio you can take a look" I start to open my bag out to get the portfolio.

"No" The man says in a stern voice. I freeze. I let the lock stay open and slowly keep my bag down.

"You're from Forks?" He asks and I nod. His face is turned towards me, but I can't be sure if he's looking at me with those sunglasses on.

There was silence until he asked again "Are you, Miss Isabella, from Forks? Yes or no?"

"Yes" I say, I guess nodding wasn't allowed either.

"I have one last question" He says and I wait. It's over? That was the shortest interview ever. He didn't ask any questions at all, he didn't look at my portfolio yet. I felt defeated. He probably hated me the minute I walked into the room. That's why he didn't bother asking me any question.

"Do you handle stressful situations well?" He asked

"I would say I do. I've handled my parent's divorce, my childhood bullies, my awkward adolescent peer pressures and I've somehow made it out alright" I say and regret it "I'm sorry, I don't know why I just told you all that"

I see the man's lips twitch with a small smile at the corner.

Yeah, I wasn't going to get this job.

"Well, that is all. Someone will get in touch with you by the end of the day." The man says and stands up, he was tall and lean. I stand along with him.

"Oh okay, uhm thankyou so much for your time I really appreciate this opportunity" I say extending my arm forward and pulling it back as soon as I realise my mistake.

For some reason the man didn't notice.

"Okay..thankyou have a good day" I say grabbing my bag and stumbling towards the door. But before I leave I turn to ask the man his name.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" I say and he chuckles "Maybe because Mike may have told you not to question me"

"Yeah..sorry I should go" I say turning the handle of the door already embarrassed enough.

"My name is Edward Cullen" he says then returns to his chair. I walk out with my heart in my throat. The lump is hard to swallow.

Oh my goodness. I had an interview with the future CEO of Cullen Couture, I was shaking. I nearly ran towards the reception and Mike greeted me again.

"How did it go?" He asked and I looked at him surprised.

He smiled "I'm sure Mr. Cullen was gracious"

I leaned onto the desk and looked at Mike "What position did I just take that interview for?" I asked and he nodded "Assistant"

"Assistant?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen has been looking for young individuals who come from a good background to help assist him with everything related to the magazine. From covers, to photoshoots, apparently cloning Mr. Cullen isn't an option and therefore he needs an assistant. You are the eighth one in the past week to come here for the interview. Don't take it the wrong way if you don't get selected, Mr. Cullen is well….very particular" Mike says softly

"I see." I say feeling a bit disheartened.

"Anyways, can I have your portfolio? We keep it here in case he needs to review it" Mike says and I open my bag and hand over my portfolio to him.

"Perfect, let me just take a few copies of this, do have a seat. Would you like a coffee?" Mike asks and I decline the offer. I take the seat and wait.

A few minutes pass I hear Mike slowly get up and face the corridor. I hear faint footsteps, Mr. Cullen comes around the corner and taps Mike's desk twice before heading towards the lifts.

"18th floor Mr. Cullen" Mike says as he walks towards the lifts. Mr. Cullen does not acknowledge me sitting there but I don't feel bad.

Because as Mr. Edward Cullen walks towards the lifts, I see him unfold a white cane in his hand.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**In order to unlock the next chapter, I'll need to know if you guys are interested in reading more in this story, SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**If you guys do, I'll release the chapter tomorrow 11****th**** July 2019.**


	2. The Coffee Run

**AN: Okaaaay, slow down people. **

**So I got a few angry messages and reviews and that's totally okay. Let me clear the air, I am not abandoning Flights and Fates, I'm writing it side by side with this story. This is because I wanted to get more content out for you guys with the time I have whilst on my vacation. **

**The reason I ask you to review is so I get an engagement with you guys, its solely so I know that people are reading my story and that motivates me to write sooner and update soon as well. I have never asked for a certain amount of reviews to release the next chapter, I will always release the next chapter, I just wanted to know if people would be interested to read…even if it's one or two reviews, It lets me know that even for that one person, this story is worth writing.**

**I do apologize if I got off on the wrong foot with that.**

**For Flight and Fate, I'm sorry if it's going a bit slow, but the intention of that story had to end after the flight landed, however since a lot of people wanted to see their adventures in Barcelona I decided to extend the story. It's taking time because I need to think and write well because I don't want to deliver bad content. You all have stuck around since M&M and I don't want to let anyone down. **

**I hope that this story and flight and fates will keep you entertained. As mentioned before, I will be writing both of them simultaneously. **

**Again, thankyou for all the support. This will be the last time I write a big AN, I promise. **

**Now back to the main contents**

**Oh and someone asked me where I'm from! I'm from Sydney, Australia. And regarding the dates of the next chapter release, I accidentally messed it up (I'm on vacation and losing track of days). But it's been corrected now. **

**Okay I'm done, for real.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the lot. **

**Bella POV**

"He's what?" I heard her squeal and I tried to hush her down.

"Blind" I say and Natalie gaps.

Once Mike had taken copies of my portfolio, I was allowed to leave the building. He had told me he would call later to confirm or reject me. Either way, he would call.

As soon as I left the building I called Natalie, my best friend from university. She and I had made the decision to look for a job in New York together. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have moved. She works with a small retail designer, hoping to start her own business soon. I always told her she should try for Cullen Couture, I mean Alice would be a perfect mentor.

But Natalie aspired less and wanted to make money faster, she had taken loans from the university and needed to pay them back. Until then she only encouraged me to pursue my dream of working at CC, but I wished we both could.

So here I was telling her about the ridiculous interview I just had. And she was as shocked as I was.

"So maybe that's why he doesn't get out much" Natalie says and I agree with her.

"I'm not sure the press even know he's blind" I say

"Wait, did he tell you he was blind?"

"No, but the way the interview went and he had his dark sunglasses on the entire time and I saw him walk out with a cane, it doesn't take a genius to guess"

"Hmmm, Bella what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask and she sighs on the phone.

"What if you get the job, you'll probably have to babysit this guy" she says and I laugh.

"Don't be mean Nat, first, I'm not going to get it. He probably hated my guts the minute I walked into his office. But if I do get a call, I'm simply going to reject it" I say walking into a coffee shop.

I stand in line while waiting my turn. There are two people in front of me taking ages to order so instead of keeping Natalie on the line waiting, I continue the conversation.

"But Bella, getting into Cullen Couture is a dream for you. Are you really going to let this blind guy ruin that? Maybe you could get interviewed by Alice instead!" She says and I get to my turn to order coffee.

"One caramel macchiato please" I say to the barista, I give him cash and stand there waiting till he returns some change. I place my phone between my cheek and shoulder while I hold my wallet in hand.

"I know I know, but I want to do real work there. I don't want to be an assistant. I didn't do three years of university to become someone's assistant. I want to actually write articles and edit the magazine, not just bring coffee because he can't see where the coffee machine is. I could try with Alice but she's got so many people always around her" I say and the barista asks me politely to step onto the side as there's a customer waiting behind me.

I nod and turn back to apologize to the customer behind me as I move aside. But as soon as I see the flash of grey suit and white shirt I have a panic attack. My phone slips off my shoulder and falls. I don't have time to react, because the man behind me bends down and catches my phone mid-air.

He hands it to me, dark sunglasses still on and white cane in his left hand.

"Ought to be careful" he says a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

I take the phone and I can hear Natalie calling my name. But I cut the call, without saying a word and step aside waiting for my coffee and change. I watch as he taps the barista table and the same barista approaches him.

"A flat white Mr. Cullen?" the barista says and Mr. Cullen nods with a tight lipped smile.

"Yes, thankyou Andrew" Mr. Cullen says then moves aside placing his hand on the edge of the table as a guide. He's now standing right next to me. I try me best not to breathe. He doesn't need to know I'm there, I've already made the worst impression of myself.

I wish someone would just punch me.

"Do they not say thankyou in Forks?" I hear Mr. Cullen say, soft that only I can hear him. I know he's addressing me directly and I'd be a fool to try and ignore him now. I was trapped.

I mean I could run, but what good would that do?

"Thankyou" I whisper and he nods. I feel a rush of guilt, I was literally bitching about him and he probably heard everything. I felt guilty, awkward and just needed my coffee so I can erase myself from this situation before making it any worse.

"One caramel macchiato?" the barista calls and I feel like I had been saved. I waved at him and he gave it to me with a smile "Just wait a few minutes, I have to give you your change" he says and I want to just tell him to keep it.

I stand there a minute longer and I see Mr. Cullen tapping on his cane with his thumb. He's looking down at his fingers. I feel like I owe him an apology, I'm not sure how much he heard but whatever he did was enough.

I wasn't going to get a job anyways so I wanted to at least save what little bit of reputation I had.

"Flat white for Mr. Cullen" the barista returned and handed the coffee carefully to Mr. Cullen in his hand making sure he had a good grip on it. I smiled. There was something about that gesture that made my insides feel funny.

"Thankyou Andrew, put it on my tab" Mr. Cullen says and then turns to walk out the coffee shop. He doesn't talk to me at all, I don't know why I expected him to. The same barista returns with my change and I find myself walking out quickly to follow Mr. Cullen.

I watch from a distance as he takes a sip of the coffee and walks back towards the office building. He's using the cane to guide him but it also looks like he knows his way. I've heard about the blind knowing regular patterns of where they walk. The cane was probably cautionary.

I see him walk towards the main road crossing. An instinct in me walks faster towards him. Even though the crossing is a pedestrian one and traffic light is red where all the cars have stopped. A few people along with Mr. Cullen start crossing the road. I'm a few steps ahead turning back to see him walks and turning to look at the cars holding my hand up like an idiot for them to wait.

Mr. Cullen makes it out and then walks towards the CC building. I'm not sure why, but I kept following him. The crowd was getting more intense now with people walking in different directions I was almost loosing Mr. Cullen. I kept following the sound of the cane and his grey suit.

Made my way back to the CC building and I stopped a few metres away as he made his way into the building. Mr. Cullen sipped the last sip of his coffee then threw it perfectly into the dustbin before the entrance to the building.

How intriguing.

I turned away from the building and unlocked my phone, Nat had sent me a few messages asking if everything was okay.

I called her back as I made my way towards her office.

"Hey sorry, you're not going to believe what just happened" I explained all the details of the encounter I had and Nat had said only I could get myself into situations like this. She was right, I had that unfortunate luck.

I reached her office and she came down to meet me. Nat's a tiny petite girl with hazel eyes and hazel hair. She's the sweetest person, she helped get me through some of my tough breakdowns in university and she's always got my back. There would be nothing I wouldn't do for this girl. But all in all, Nat was fucking savage.

"So you blindly followed him all the way to the office? You know there's a word for that, it's called being a stalker Bells" she said pulling me into a hug.

I shook my head "Please don't make me feel even worse" I say and she smiled.

"You're okay now. It was a rough day, go home, make some tea and take a nap while you can afford to" she says and shakes my shoulders

"Green tea is not the solution to everything Nat" I say and she smiles content that I joined her green tea obsession after denying it for a whole year in uni.

"So this Mr. Cullen, is he hot?" Nat says winking at me.

"You've seen his picture online haven't you?"

"Pictures are deceiving babe, besides you saw the man up close, what's he like? Other than the obvious" She says and I feel a bit bad that she's constantly bringing up his disability.

"Hey, lay down on that" I say and Nat fake gasps "Oh someone's already defending her new boss"

"No, it's not that. I just feel bad for him." I say

"Well don't, he's the CEO of CC and he's got a million dollars to take care of himself. I'm sure he has people to help him change clothes and prepare gourmet meals for him. He's living the royal lifestyle, that whole family is. You shouldn't feel bad" she says and I consider her point with value. She did make sense.

"But I'm curious about something" Nat adds

"What?" I ask and she and I take a seat by a bench nearby.

"How did he get that successful? He runs a fashion magazine, I mean how does he even know how everything looks without actually being able to see?" Nat says

"He does have his brother and sister at his beck and call, so they probably describe it to him" I say

"Yeah but, CEO Bells, that's a big position. And for someone who's-"

I give her a stern look and she sighs

"Someone who's a little unfortunate.." she says sugar coating her previous slip up "he's got everything handed to him so easily"

"Maybe he's really skilled" I say

Nat gets up and looks at the time "Ah fuck, it's almost time for me to get back. And no Bells, it's just a case of nepotism. The world is dominated by it. We should have been born into the royal family, I would rather be a princess and have my own line of clothes than finish up drawings for this guy" she says, Nat and the designer she worked under always had disagreements. But he paid well, and Nat was desperate.

"But, it's worth a shot don't you think? I mean once you're in, you're in" Nat says repeating my favourite line from a movie.

I smile and nod in agreement.

"Alright anyways, I have to go home and look up for back up plans. I need to get a job by the end of the week and it's already Tuesday" I say sighing. Nat pulls me in for a quick hug and tells me she'll see me again over the weekend.

I say bye to her and then head towards the subway. Once on the train, I sit down and feel the wave of disappointment run through my body. I slump against the seat and sink into the feeling that I wasn't going to get anywhere.

Backups were the first thing I went for, CC was my main plan. Now, I had nothing left. I imagined what my life back at Forks would look like and I shuddered. I would probably marry my long time best friend Jacob, who's had feelings for me and who Charlie undoubtedly loves. I could try and love him, but never the way he wanted.

But my career looked like a dead end, all those years of studying, the exam break downs, it was disheartening, and an unsettling feeling sat at the pit of my stomach.

I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the caller Id.

Unknown.

I picked up the call and answered "Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?" I heard Mike's voice on the other line.

"Yes this is her" I say

"Congratulations, you've got the job. You have twenty four hours to confirm, after which you will have a meeting with HR regarding income and other information and you start your first day on Thursday" Mike says and slowly adds in a low tone "Good job Bella, I hope to see you on Thursday"

"Thankyou" I say then cut the call.

I stare at my phone screen unsure of what to do. I quickly send a text to Nat, hoping she'd give me the strength for the decision I already knew I was going to take.

**I got it, I have 24 hours to confirm, what should I do?**

**B**

Not even a minute later the phone buzzed again.

**Take it, silly.**

**N**

I smiled and found my fingers redialling the number, Mike answered the phone.

"Cullen Couture, this is Mike Newton head receptionist for Mr. Cullen, how can I assist you?"

"Mike..it's Bella"

"Ah Bella, did you have any questions?" He asked in a kind tone

"I'll take it" I say and there was long pause before Mike replied

"Are you sure?" He asked, probably noticing my hesitation "You do have twenty four hours to decide"

I thought for a second "Yes, I'll take it. On one condition, you'll tell me everything I need to know about Mr. Cullen"

"It would be my absolute pleasure, Bella. Welcome to the Cullen Couture family."

**DUN DUN DUN**

**New chapter drops on 13****th**** July 2019**

**LEAVE ME REVIEWWWW PLEASSE**


	3. SecondChances

**AN: I know I know Bella is super insensitive, I wasn't happy about the way she handled it either. But there are some mysterious behind all this, should be revealed soon. **

**Reviewwwww**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the lot. **

**Bella POV**

I woke up on Thursday morning with a mission on my mind. It was my first day at Cullen Couture and I wanted to redefine my impression. I knew Mr. Cullen already had a rather disappointing impression of me, but I believed in second chances and I had to redeem myself.

I wore a black skirt and blue blouse with ballet flats and my regular brown sling bag. I packed all the necessities, extra pens, notepads and a sandwich.

I mentally prepared myself for the day. I shouldn't have been too fussy, this was a great opportunity for me and over yesterday I couldn't stop being thankful for getting the chance to be interviewed by him, regardless of how odd it was.

I took the train, people watched and scrolled through my phone while it drove into the city. I got a "good luck" text from Nat in the morning, she was the only one I had informed about this.

I crossed the street and finally made it to the building. I walked into the large lobby, a different state of mind. I took a quick glance at the atrium's beauty and then headed to greet Angela.

"Good morning" I chirped. She looked at me expectantly.

"It's my first day here" I say and she smiles kindly before returning to her work.

I noticed she wasn't the same as Tuesday but didn't think anything of it. I walked to the elevators and rode up to the desired floor.

I walked out and Mike wasn't at his desk. I checked my phone and it was already ten past eight in the morning. In fact nobody else was on the floor yet. I was probably early. I walked down the same corridor to Mr. Cullen's office.

If I was lucky he would be there and I could formally introduce myself and make a better impression this time, while also thanking him for the opportunity to be his assistant.

But when I reached the hallway, I noticed his door was wide open. I walked the remainder of the hall till I was in front of the door.

I held my breath, I could see him inside, the back of his chair facing me while the sunlight from his ceiling to floor glass streamed onto him.

"Don't linger" I heard him say in a rough voice. I gulped.

I slowly entered his office, careful to not let my shoes make any noise with the floor. I was hesitant already, my footsteps made it worse.

He whirled around in his chair and placed his elbows carefully onto his desk. He wore different sunglasses today, more vintage with a thing gold edge on its frame. His hair, tangled into a mess, his complexion fair and almost paler than me. But his cheeks had a hint of color and I didn't know why I was noticing all of this.

Yes Nat, he was beyond gorgeous. I thought in my head.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" I say trying to not let my voice hint at any nervousness.

"Good morning, and what can I do for you? I usually take appointments but you...showed up" he says slowly, uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, I was told to come by 8" I say fisting my hands at my side.

"And who told you to?" Mr. Cullen asked me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Uhm Mike...your receptionist..I think I made a mistake sorry I should-" I turn to leave the office but Mr. Cullen stopped me.

"Wait" he sighed.

I was having a nervous breakdown. I know I heard him correctly when he said I had to be at the office by 8 sharp. Was Mr. Cullen pissed I reached ten minutes later?

I didn't know, but I was slightly afraid now. He was intimidating.

I gulped and Mr. Cullen rose from his seat. He walked over to me.

"Walk with me, would you Miss Swan?" Mr Cullen asks politeness laced in his tone. He walked ahead of me and I followed every second step of his.

He wore a navy blue suit today with a light blue shirt inside. The suit fit his figure like a glove, like it was tailored perfectly to him. He walked with one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing his thumb with his index finger.

The strands of hair at the nape of his neck rose, I couldn't help noticing all of this. His collar looked tensed, his shoulder blades visible through his suit, he would turn his head to the side every few seconds to probably hear if I was still behind him.

I kept my distance but nothing could mask his scent. As soon as he had walked towards me in his office, the fragrance assaulted me. It was musk, vanilla and a hint of peppermint or something. I couldn't place my finger on it.

We were walking back to Mike's desk and I didn't realize Mr. Cullen stopped walking until my hands accidentally bumped into the back of his suit.

"Sorry" I whispered hidden from Mike on the other side of Mr.Cullen

"Good morning Sir" Mike said and I heard the squeal of the chair, knowing he stood up.

I saw Mr. Cullen shift to the side and lean an elbow on Mike's desk.

When my eyes met Mike's he had the most panicked look ever. He wasn't expecting me. And I was so confused.

"So I see you have two meetings today" Mike said through his teeth addressing Mr.Cullen, but his entire face and body was turned towards me. He was trying to indicate something from his eyes. He kept shifting them towards the elevators.

But I didn't understand. I was about to say something when Mike held his finger to his lips.

Mr. Cullen chuckled, Mike turned to look at his boss, fear in his expression

"If you two are done flirting..." Mr. Cullen starts and I feel embarrassed.

"Mr. Cullen...I can explain" Mike pleads.

"I'm sure you have a good explanation, but before that, ask Alex to escort Miss Swan. I have a phone call to make" Mr. Cullen says and then turns to walk past me.

"You have a good day Miss Swan" he says as he brushes past me.

I looked at Mike, livid.

He looks apologetically at me "Look I can explain...hear me out"

I walk past him, and rush to the elevators. Mike follows suit.

"Bella listen!"

I enter the elevator and Mike stops the doors from closing.

"What?!" I yell and he gets into the elevator with me.

"I made the call to you because I looked at your portfolio. It was incredible Bella. I think you have a lot of potential here at Cullen Couture" Mike says and I cross my arms on my chest.

"You faked the fact that I got in" I say and Mike sighs

"I wouldn't call it faking, I wanted to help you get in so you could prove yourself to Mr. Cullen"

"Oh really? And why the hell would I want to do that?" I ask angrily

Mike pauses for a second "Wait...don't you want this job?"

I sigh as I hear the elevator bell ring indicating we've reached the ground floor.

"I do want this job..."

"Then what's the issue? Let me speak to Mr.Cullen, I can reason with him Bella"

I gave Mike a small grin and thanked him for his effort "I wish...but the job doesn't want me" I say walking out of the elevator.

A tall bulky man with a full cargo suit on and black leather boots was waiting right outside the lift. If Mr. Cullen was intimidating, this man was outright scary.

He noticed Mike and I as we walked out to the main entrance.

"Give me a day, please let me try" Mike says and I let him. I had nothing else to loose anymore now. I had already made a fool of myself, I knew Mike's effort would go to waste anyways. So if he wanted to try he could.

The man walked behind us the entire time.

"Thanks Mike, but I think I'll try to apply for an internship with Alice instead. I'll thank my contact too for giving me the chance to have an interview with Mr.Cullen himself. Also do give my regards to him" I say and then walk through the sliding doors with the man following behind.

After a few meters away from the entrance I turn to look at the man. He doesn't give me any expression other than a cold disciplined look.

I sigh "You must be Alex, thanks but I can find my way back now" I say walking ahead. I turn to look back and Alex watches till I disappear round the corner.

I'm beat. Tired, and pretty upset. I walk towards a small cafe just down the road and plop myself on the seats outside.

This was my last straw, now I had to return to Forks. Maybe I could find a decent job there, enough to help out, something that could keep me satisfied. And maybe, if chances let me, I could try here again in a couple of years.

Or somewhere else.

But I felt defeated. I pulled out my phone, teary eyed and dialed his number.

"Bells" he breathed

"Hi Dad.." I said with a slight sniffle. I heard Charlie sigh on the other end.

"You didn't get in" he stated and I felt a small lump in my throat. I didn't have to answer, he already knew.

"Ah I'm sorry kiddo. But hey, it's alright. You're a fresh graduate, you've had a few months of experience, don't be discouraged if you didn't get in now. You're still young Bells, you have a long way to learn" he explained and his words comforted me just like I had hoped they would.

"You're right dad" I say wiping at my eyes quickly

"Come home kiddo" Charlie says and I shake my head.

"I will...soon, I just need two more weeks" I say wiping my hands on my skirt and getting up with my bag in hand.

"Why two weeks Bells?"

"I'll see you soon dad" I say and cut the call. I ignore a few texts from Nat. I head back home as soon as possible and take a hot shower.

I change into an oversized hoodie and shorts then settle on my couch. I pull up my laptop and then string my fingers on the keyboard.

I google Edward Cullen and begin my research.

Edward Cullen; son of Carlisle Cullen...started the magazine in 1992...originally from Forks, Washington but since settled in New York with the business started to bustle...

Forks? They were from Forks.

I kept reading on and on; Eldest child of the Cullen children, 26 years of age.

I scrolled further down the Wikipedia page and found some personal life information. Not sure if all this was reliable but I gave it a read regardless.

Born in Forks, Washington...blah blah blah..went to NYU...bachelors in business...blah blah...born blind in both eyes...

I froze when I read the next few lines.

People knew about this. The media also knew, I sat back and placed my laptop off of me.

Nobody wanted to say anything about it, that's the amount of respect he had gained, well the family had gained. I wondered what made him so respectable.

And was it all even true? I scrolled further to read about the magazine and how it came about. They did a lot to help people, sales of the magazine helped the poor when they first started by donating every magazine purchase to charity and causes they were representatives of.

I had heard about Esme's charity work. I kept scrolling further, time passed by and I got hungry. It was almost 12pm, so I got up and cooked myself some lasagna.

I kept my laptop next to me as I kept reading all articles that mentioned the Cullen family. They were at all sorts of events, fashion week shows, charitable events, social media events.

I finally switched off the laptop and sat on my dining table. I ate the hot lasagna quickly, my body relishing each bite.

I looked at my phone and searched they're website. I sent in an interested email to their general contact us email id on the website. I stated my interest in an internship with Miss Alice Cullen if there were any spots available.

Now all I had to do was wait.

I took the rest of the day to clean the apartment, and watch tv huddled into my couch.

Around late afternoon, I was in a deep sleep when I felt my phone vibrate against my chest. I picked up the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, voice thick with sleep.

But nobody replied.

"Helloo?" I asked again and the line went dead. Ugh some stupid wrong number probably.

I dug my head into the couch pillow again, my hair covering my entire face.

I heard the phone ring again, I groaned.

I picked it up, again no answer. I cut the call and kept my phone on silence. I had the rest of the day to sulk and sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow I could take charge of my life again. I had only two weeks.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**STICK AROUND GUYS, BELLA WILL LEARN DONT WORRY.**

**REVIEEWWWW**


	4. ArtInsight

**AN: New chapterrr wooot woot!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

**Bella POV**

It had been a week.

A whole week since my disastrous interview, my embarrassing moments and my lost opportunity to get into Cullen Couture. After last Thursday, the rest of the week had been okay.

Friday I sent out my portfolio to other companies along with an extended email to Alice Cullen's private email ID that I got off my contact.

Saturday I met Natalie and spent the night at hers. We had drinks and spoke about her sex life and how I was lacking some most of the time. I refused to bring up CC to her.

Sunday I recovered from the agonizing headache that vodka gives and spent the day at home, lazing on the couch. I had received emails and texts from Mike, none that had substance, just pleads and apologies which I wasn't in the mood to address just yet.

Monday morning I had an interview with a small and upcoming online magazine called 'Runway Report'. The interview went pretty well, they said I'll hear from them in a few days time.

Tuesday I invited three of my friends from uni, including Natalie for dinner. I cooked some tagliatelle pasta and poured them a glass of wine. We reminisced university days, both my friends, Sergei and Raphael were doing well for themselves. Sergei works an internship with harpers bazaar and Raphael got a job with GQ. I was super proud of the both of them, they were always hard working and talented.

Raphael even asked me if I wanted to get another interview with GQ. I told him I didn't make it past the first round, but he said he could try from his side to put in a word.

I thanked him, a little hope goes a long way. By Wednesday, today that is. Raphael told me there was a all exclusive fashion show by a local designer at the National Art Museum. Lots of journalists from various magazines were coming to cover it.

He asked me to be his date. I agreed.

I wore a burgundy dress that fit the little curves I had and nude heels. I did my hair into soft curls and wore a dark red lip. My nails were chipped with black nail polish and I couldn't be bothered to redo them.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Tonight was my chance, I was finally getting another opportunity, I made a silent prayer to not screw it up. I knew I had to prove myself, and I could do it.

I got ready quickly, it was five minutes to eight now and Raphael said he'd come pick me up by eight.

I heard my phone ring a few minutes after I switched off all the lights of the house and collected my keys.

"B, I'm downstairs" Raphael said. He used to call me B since university and now if he calls me Bella, I know somethings wrong.

"Coming" I say and hang up the phone. I head to the elevator and out the door.

Raphael is in a sleazy white Mercedes Benz. I look at his face shocked and he smirks.

I get into the passenger seat and buckle in.

"Fuck, what is this?" I say looking at the nice cream leather seats and dashboard of the fancy car.

"Oh just a sponsored car from the boss" he says as I hug him.

"You look gorgeous B" Raphael says after returning my hug and igniting the engine. I smile at the compliment and we're on our way to the museum.

We reached in half an hour, the traffic was kind, surprisingly.

After dropping off the car at the valet area, Raphael held my hand on his arm as we made our way through the side entrance.

The interiors were brightly lit, there were so many people around, white feathers hung from the ceiling, drapery on the walls, gold lining on the tiles below. We were being led in by a gentleman, he showed us the main seating area for the show and the bar to get a drink.

Waiters roamed about with trays of champagne, and everyone who was there looked elegant and elite.

I squeezed Raphael's arm, he turned to look at me and leaned close to my ear.

"You're okay B, just breathe" he said and I nodded taking a deep breath.

Raphael and I got around the little crowd, every few minutes greeting people with a pleasant smile. I got introduced to Raphael's boss and a few of his colleagues.

I stood next to his boss and made easy conversation. He was a nice man, he asked me of my interests and where I had graduated from. When he found out that Raphael and I were in the same class he questioned me further.

It felt like a mini interview, but I didn't push my luck.

A while later, we all were escorted to our seats. The runway was a golden platform, the seats were small white boxes lined on either side of the platform in rows of four.

Raphael and I got the middle seats in the second row. The seats were being filled in pretty fast. I looked around to see familiar faces. A few celebrities, some journalists I knew of, and recognizable designers.

The lights dimmed and the show began.

There was a short introductory video followed by the models walking out. The collection was exquisite to say the least. The theme was divinity, and each fabric draped the model's body in beauty. It was effortlessly designed and executed.

I was in awe.

"Wow" I whispered and Raphael smiled at me.

Once the show was over, we were asked to be seated, as there was another show next.

I turned to Raphael.

"Hey, I'm just going to the bathroom" I say getting up and Raphael nods.

"Be back soon"

I nod and make my way to the back of the room. I find two security guards and ask them where the bathroom is.

They point me in the direction of the bathroom and I make my way.

I pass by two gallery spaces with exhibits and paintings. The spaces are divided by tall partition walls, the lighting is a soft yellow. The area was empty, no one around the corridor or the gallery. I was so eager to see the exhibits, art had always enticed me.

Once I reached the bathroom, I go to pee and then freshened up my makeup. I apply some lip balm as the matte lipstick made my lips a bit crusty. I pat my fingers under my eyes and separate my eyelashes that were clumping.

I get done and then walk out the bathroom and back to the main show area.

Walking by the gallery, I notice movement from the corner of my eye. I turn my head and stand there looking at the entrance to that gallery space.

I should walk back to the show area. I should.

But I detour,

I walk into the gallery space. I don't notice the art exhibits as I make my way through slowly.

I walk past the third partition wall and I see a painting on the far wall of the room. But that's not what draws my attention.

There's someone standing in front of that painting.

I contemplate whether I should leave him be or go talk to him. But he makes that decision for me.

"You can come in, if you'd like"

I'm caught off guard, I make my way in slowly, my heels tapping the marble floor as I walk.

I reach him and stand a good distance away. I glance at him, he's wearing a well ironed peacock blue suit and white shirt underneath. His hair is gelled and tousled. He has different glasses on, darkest ones I've seen. He's got a Bluetooth hands free device hooked onto his left ear. Both hands in his pockets.

I look at the painting. It's an abstract painting with an overlap of vigorous brush strokes and dull colors. The sign next to the painting read 'The inside'

I stand quietly next to him.

He's looking ahead at the painting, and I'm wondering what he sees. How he feels, was there a way he knew what the painting looked like?

"What's your taste in art?" His voice startles me.

"Realism, contemporary, oil medium, fresco" I say and Mr. Cullen turns towards me.

"Da Vinci or Michelangelo?" He asks

"Dali" I say and he smirks. His chiseled jaw and high cheekbones move in synchronization when he speaks.

"Good choice, Miss. Swan"

Another moment of silence passes by. Mr Cullen walks to the next exhibit, a sculpture of a bust.

I walk with him.

Mr Cullen is silent and I know I should address something that's been on the back of my mind.

"Mr Cullen"

"Yes, Miss Swan?" He turns towards me again.

"I would like to apologize" I start. The feeling of guilt and embarrassment fill me. I know what I said was wrong, I was out of line. I screwed up and I had to make it right while I had this chance.

Mr Cullen frowned.

"What for?"

"Uhm...the other day at the coffee shop" I struggle to get the sentences out of me without a little stutter.

Mr Cullen smiles kindly.

"It's okay Miss Swan, I've heard worse" he says and I feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry" I add quietly.

He nods, he heard me.

"The next show is starting Miss Swan, I'm sure your best interests are there" Mr Cullen says walking further into the gallery. It seemed like he knew where he was going.

I followed behind him.

"Aren't you going?" I asked behind him and he turned to his side and tapped his ear on the hands free device.

"I'm receiving my intel" Mr Cullen says.

I stand there, not making a move away. Mr Cullen proceeds to walk away from me. I watch as his back tenses through his suit, he runs a hand at the nape of his neck and tugs his hair ends before turning back around to face me.

He closes the distance between us, and stops a few steps away from me.

"Would you join me, Miss Swan?" He asked offering his hand out to me.

I remember Mike had told me no handshakes with Mr Cullen. But what was I to do when he was the one who offered?

So I politely declined.

"Oh, that's very kind of you but I wouldn't want to be a bother" I say surprised with the formality laced in my voice.

Mr Cullen smiles, a beautiful brilliant smile. I couldn't help my own cheeks from stretching.

"If you were a bother, I wouldn't have asked" he said raising an eyebrow. I gave in.

I took a few steps forward and placed my hand in his. At first touch, I felt a tiny pinch of electricity run through my hand, but Mr Cullens hand was cold so I assumed it was that.

He placed my hand wrapped around his arm and held it there. I could feel the soft satin of his suit under my palm. I tried not to crinkle it. Mr Cullen had a tight arm, and by tight I mean muscular.

Who would've known? He did look lean on the outside. But I felt it, the tense muscle underneath the seams of his suit and shirt.

We walked together. Mr Cullen leading the way, and I keeping my eye out for obstacles in between.

Mr Cullen led me to another gallery connected to the first one. This one was a smaller gallery with red curtains on the walls draped around the oil paintings that were on the centre. The lighting was dim. In front of each painting was a small bench.

I look around the room, it's adorned with some of the most beautiful artworks I've ever seen.

Mr Cullen and I take the bench in front of one of the artworks.

I admire the paint, the brush strokes, the color shades, the play of light as Mr Cullen let's go of my hand to drop it by my side.

"I hear you went to Forks High?" I heard him ask and my attention diverted back to him.

"I did, and you?" I asked.

"Homeschooled" Mr Cullen answered

"In Forks" I added and he let out a small chuckle.

"You did some reading" He says tilting his head towards me.

"I might have" I say.

Mr Cullen nods.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say and Mr Cullen adjusts the cufflink on his wrist.

"You may ask, should I choose to answer.." he says and I take my shot.

"How do you know art, if you..."

"Can't seem them?" Mr Cullen finishes off my question for me.

"I'm sorry I'm being too forward, I shouldn't pry" I say trying to take back my question.

Mr Cullen points at the painting in front of us.

"Miss Swan? Tell me what you see?"

I'm confused but I look at the painting and capture the details in my eyes.

"I see a man, hunched over writing a letter with a feathered pen. The ink falling from his table, dried at the wood, moist on the floor. He's in a uniform, barely held on by the wounds he bears on his shoulder and chest. His hair wet with sweat and blood, his eyes weary, his skin scarred. The rug beneath his bare feet is tattered, there's mice in the corner nibbling on past letters. There's one name on all the letters, Maria. The window to his left shoulder shows a war, a barrel of bodies and blood, the dust from the ground in the air and the skies grey with tears. There's a flag in the distance, folded by the vicious wind and a man saluting next to it." I say and Mr Cullen smiles with a slight chuckle.

"What?" I ask when he turns his head to my side.

"I see art through others perspectives, Miss Swan" he leans closer and whispers "And yours, I must say, is one of the best I've heard"

I can't stop the smile that spreads on my face.

I glance at the time, it's been about forty minutes now. Time passed by so quickly I didn't even notice.

"Oh my god, it's pretty late, the show is probably over. I should go.." I say getting up worried Raphael would be looking for me.

Mr Cullen and I walk back through the galleries to the main show area. Everyone is scattered about, having conversations, drinking what little of the champagne is left.

"Miss Swan" Mr Cullen says as we reach the crowd of dispersing people.

"Yes?"

"May I offer to drop you home? My driver is just outside.." Mr Cullen asks.

"That's very kind of you but..I came-"

"BELLA! That's where you are I've been looking all over for you" I heard Raphael through the crowd as he made his way over to Mr Cullen and I.

"You came with a date, of course" Mr Cullen said with a curt nod.

Raphael reached me and then saw who I was standing with.

"Mr Cullen! It's an honor, my name is Raphael Constance." Raphael says extending his arm towards Mr Cullen.

I give Raphael a death glare and try to stop his hand from coming up.

But Mr Cullen meets his arm and they handshake to my surprise.

"Pleasure" Mr Cullen says.

Raphael exchanges a look from Mr Cullen to me and smiles.

"Bella, I'll get the car from valet, see you outside ?" He asks and I nod.

"Nice meeting you Mr Cullen" Raphael adds while Mr Cullen nods with a small smile on his face.

Once Raphael leaves us, I look at Mr Cullen.

"I had a lovely evening Mr Cullen, thank you" I say touching his arm lightly.

"Please Miss Swan" Mr Cullen takes my hand in his and drops a light kiss on my knuckles "Call me Edward, and it was an absolute pleasure"

The same touch of electricity runs through my fingers. But I don't pull away.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

**Sorry TRYING TO GET GOOD INTERNET HERE IS A MISSION!**


	5. Hopefully Hired

**AN: For everyone who needs to escape for the reality of the world right now.**

**This one is for you. Stay safe.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

**Bella POV**

It's been three days since the fashion show at the museum. I open my eyes in bed dreading another day of doing nothing. But to my surprise there was an email response blinking on my phone when my alarm blared eight minutes after I had already woken up.

I rolled over to the bedside table and snatched my phone unlocking it with a click.

_Good day Miss Isabella,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your portfolio proved outstanding and we would like to move you to round two of our applications for junior editor/content writer. An interview with Miss Alice Marie Cullen, Founder of the fashion forward column and editor in chief will be scheduled at 2pm today. _

_Do confirm your attendance to this interview by 10 am, _

_Dress well, impress and be yourself. _

_Kind Regards,_

_Michelle Haier_

_Human Resources Director_

_Cullen Couture_

I re-read the email over five times, I shot up sitting against the headboard. I looked at the time, it was 9:30 am. I quickly typed a reply and sent it confirming my attendance for the interview.

My heart was beating frantically. It was a sign, a second chance at this and there was no way in hell I was going to mess this up. I rose out of bed, took a shower, made myself some breakfast and reviewed my portfolio.

Once it was close to 1pm I changed into a black skirt, simple buttoned up white shirt with flats and a thin black blazer. I remembered how stunning Alice Cullen looked that day, but I didn't want to make any fashion mistakes, so I went with the safest options of black and white. Minimalistic if you may.

I took a cab today, costed me a lot but I couldn't be bothered to ride the subway.

I made it by 1:45 pm and walked into the familiar building. I laughed to myself, when will be the last time I walk in again?.

I walked up to Angela at the reception and smiled at her, maybe today she'll be polite like the first time.

"Isabella?" she remembered my name

"Hi, good morning Angela, how are you?" I asked opening my phone up to show her the email for the interview.

"Good, I thought you got the job and then you didn't come in" She asked looking at my phone when I showed her the email.

"I didn't. But I'm actually here for an interview with Alice today" I say and she smiles.

"Oh Alice, she's amazing" Angela says and takes her phone to call someone.

I stand by watching people enter the elevators, everyone so well dressed, it's like the girls get blow dry's and the guys get fresh cuts everyday.

"Yes Michelle, Isabella scheduled for a 2pm interview? Yes, yes okay, and? Yes, alright thankyou Michelle I'll send her right up" Angela hangs up the phone and turns to me.

"Okay so the same thing, elevator up to the 38th floor and someone will be there to help you out. Good luck!" Angela said handing my phone back to me. I smile and say thank you then head to the elevators.

Back in the same elevator, I watch as the doors shut and I rode the elevator alone up to the 38th floor. An odd sense of dejavu hit and I felt a bit apprehensive again. But I convinced myself that I wasn't being interviewed by Edward. Hell, I doubt that would ever happen again. Even if he was a gentleman the other day at the museum, I was sure enough to keep my distance because I had already embarrassed myself enough and even if he didn't hate me, I'd hate me.

I sighed, a flash of his lips and warm breath on my knuckles for a brief second popped into my mind. I shook off the thought as the elevator dinged at the 38th level.

I walked out, it had a similar layout to the 40th floor. Except this floor was much too vibrant. There was color everywhere, racks of clothes with different textures on them , the sofa's were an emerald green with gold framing, marble coffee tables with magazines sprawled on them. There were a lot of people moving about on this floor. I saw the reception desk straight ahead and walked towards it.

There were two girls to my right sitting on the emerald sofas discussing some illustrations and materials. There was a girl sitting at the reception desk, she was so young, probably eighteen by the looks of it. But she was beautiful, she had long blond hair that was perfectly straight, pale skin, rosy cheeks and blue eyes. I gawked at her and she held a sweet smile.

"Hiya there" she said in a melodious voice.

"Hello" I said offering her a small smile. I took a peek at my outfit really quick and even adjusted my hair. For some reason I didn't feel very confident at all like I had this morning.

"I'm Irina, you must be Isabella! Follow me, Miss Alice should be with you shortly" she said and I noticed a slight southern accent.

Irina rose from her desk and my god, was she tall. She was almost an entire head taller than me, I reached her shoulders and she wasn't even in heels. I walked behind her as she led me to a conference room down one of the hallways. She opened the door and requested me to be seated till Alice arrived. I took a seat on one of the leather chairs and looked at my phone. I had received a missed call from Natalie and Raphael both, I texted them saying I'll return the call as soon as I can.

I waited looking around the conference room. The long white table was marble with gold legs in the centre, there were about 18 people who could sit at this table. At the far end there was a large screen and a white board with a marker next to it. There was a phone on the table as well. I was staring at it when I heard the door click open.

My head snapped to look at who entered.

With little gold highlights in her pixie cut hair, she wore a beautiful short metallic gold dress that didn't shimmer in your face, she had black stockings on and gold heels with a large long A-line coat draped over her shoulders. She held a book and a portfolio (presumably mine) in her hand with a pen that had those feathers on the end of it, and her phone in the other hand. As she entered she caught my glance and smiled.

"Bella!" She chimed and I was a little shocked if she remembered me.

"Hi.." I cleared my throat " I mean good morning Miss Alice" I said standing up and extending my hand out towards her. She shook it professionally and gestured for my to sit down.

Alice proceeded to take the seat opposite me and opened up her little notebook. I placed my hands in my lap and intertwined my fingers waiting for her to say something.

After what felt like two minutes of silence she finally looked at me.

"So Bella, why did you apply for this position?" she asked, her voice was like wind chimes in cold winter air.

"I've always had a keen interest in content writing and took journalism and literature to help improve my skills in the field. When it comes to fashion, Cullen couture is a household name with impeccable records and many skilled individuals who have made their name through this. I applied for this because I wanted to work under a reputable name and learn and grow from this experience to take my career forward. And also help contribute my efforts in any way I can with the skills that I have acquired" I say and Alice nods with a small smile.

"You have a way with words" She says

"I'm a writer Miss Alice, I have to" I say and she smiles wider.

"Who inspires you to write?" She asks and I was confused she hadn't asked me any questions related to fashion.

"My mom, ever since I was little she read me my favourite fairytales and I always wanted to write my own ending to them. She was the one who ignited that passion in me" I say

Alice looks down at my portfolio "Well, that's sweet" she says going over each page of my work.

I gulp a little as I can't tell from her face whether she likes what she sees or not.

Alice sighs "Where do you see yourself in five years, Bella?"

I pause and think about my answer very carefully. Successful? Rich? Family of three kids? I ponder over all those meticulous thoughts and settle for the most truthful one.

Alice is expecting and I smile.

"Here." I say and she's a little surprised with my response.

"Good answer" she says writing something down in her notebook. Her phone suddenly rings and there's a knock on the door too.

"Sorry, give me a second?" She rises and opens the door whilst answering the phone at the same time.

"Edward, take over my interview for a minute will you? I have to take this call it's Jaz" she says and steps out without turning to me.

Every fibre in my body froze when she said Mr Cullens name.

No no no no no. This cannot be happening.

He walked in, his hair dishevelled as always. He wore a black blazer, white shirt and black pants. I couldn't help noticed how we oddly matched. His glasses were black aviators. He took the chair Alice was at earlier and turned to me casually. He looked so much at ease today, not rigid, he almost even slouched.

"What was the last thing Miss Alice asked you?" He asked a glint of amusement made his lips smirk in the corner. Did he know I was sitting across from him?

I held my breath before answering and did the dumbest thing I could. I changed my voice to a much deeper rougher tone hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

"Uh, where do I see myself in five years" I said surprised how different I could sound by just coaxing my throat to answer him.

"Ahhh, how boring right?" He asked holding up my portfolio and then sliding it across the table towards me.

"I'm sorry?" I ask still maintaining my voice modules.

Mr Cullen leaned back on the chair and turned to the side, he crossed one leg lazily over the other and intertwined his fingers together.

"These interview questions, why do you want this job, why should we hire you, what makes you special, where do you want to be in 10 years,…all boring, repetitive and doesn't really help determine the right candidate for the job" He says. At this point I think he's just talking to himself really.

"Mhmm" is all I can muster up to say.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get the job" Mr Cullen says his head turning towards me. My heart beats out of my chest.

Does he knows it's me? I'm going to have a panic attack anytime soon.

"Alice hires everyone, she's much too kind that way. She believes everyone has potential and she should give them a chance at it" He says almost in disagree.

"And what do you believe in?" I ask my voice still deep.

He adjusts his chair and leans forward, but just as he's about to say something the door opens. Mr Cullen sighs.

"Okay I'm done, Edward stop intimidating her" Alice walks up to Edward and squeezes his shoulder.

Mr Cullen chuckles "Oh I wasn't, just telling her how boring it is to be interviewed by you" he mocks and Alice whacks his arm. I'm shocked, I've never seen them interact before but they are brother and sister and it was kind of cute to see them out of their element like this. Especially Edward.

"We've got that meeting to go to now" Alice turns to me and I rise up as Mr Cullen does too.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but Irina will escort you back outside. Thankyou for taking your time to come in today and I'll be in touch with you shortly. Have a good day" Alice says and rushes out of the conference room telling Mr Cullen she needs to get something from her office real quick.

I stand there, my feet planted to the ground unable to move. Mr Cullen definitely knows it's me now and I can hear my heart thumping inside my chest.

His head turns to me and he smiles.

"I..I can explain" my voice returning to normal and Mr Cullen chuckles.

"You're full of surprises Miss Swan" he says placing his hand on the table and walking towards where I'm standing.

"I panicked when you came in" I said honestly, and Mr Cullen smiled softly.

"Honesty, I appreciate that" He says. I gather my things and start to walk past Mr Cullen.

"You asked what I believed in" he said before I got to the door to exit the conference room. I turned to look at Mr Cullen.

"I did…yes" I replied. Mr Cullen walked up to me, so close I could smell the musk scent on his suit.

"I believe in people proving themselves to me, I don't trust easy. I need them to show me that they are capable of doing things that they claim to do. Everyone is all talk and no actions these days" he says.

"That's why you're CEO" I say casually and Mr Cullen chuckles

"Not yet…but I do hope I make a good one someday" He says and I smile. Ofcourse he will, I mean just look at him.

"You will" I say reassuringly though he doesn't need my reassurance.

Mr Cullen smiles "Thankyou Miss Swan. Once Alice gives you the job, if you ever need any help, I'm just two floors up" he says and I feel a little tingle in my gut.

"How are you so sure she will give me the job?" I asked and Mr Cullen started to walk out the door.

"Because she's not an idiot like I am" he says leaving me alone in the conference room with my heart in my throat.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW? MAYBE?**

**IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL AROUND PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING!**


End file.
